Mors Ulnas
by MasterHyperion-Reborn
Summary: Harry is tired of the Manipulation of the Light, and joins Voldemort. What will happen to those he loves? Dumbledore!Weasley!bashing, Dark!Harry. Seriously. He'll be very dark. Also, it contains explicit and... shall we say... violent content. This is, wherever it's found, preceded and ended with an easily visible warning, and is easy to skip, with plot points within explained.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Anything you recognise is hers. Anything you don't, well, I'm laying claim to that.**

**Hi guys! I've given up on apologising for lack of Demons. Ideas keep appearing and then I keep failing to develop them in the right way! I have a rough, EXTREMELY rough structure in my head, and I JUST CAN'T GET IT RIGHT! Anyways, I had another idea for a fun story; It's an on-running thing, so, uh… Have fun!**

He was walking along the cool, dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries again, walking with a firm and purposeful tread, breaking occasionally into a run, determined to reach his destination at last…

A black shape moved on the floor like a wounded animal… Harry thought he knew them… Just need to get closer…

A voice issued from his own mouth, a deep, rich voice, yet strangely familiar despite Harry knowing for certain he had never heard it before…

"Take it for me… … I must have it… Do you understand? Do you know what I'm saying? I can't touch it… He's protected it somehow… But you can… I know you're there…"

The black shape on the floor shifted a little. Harry saw a gaunt face, familiar features, raised to his own in defiance.

"Lord Voldemort is waiting."

Somebody screamed, and he turned around, searching for the source. Somebody yelled and fell sideways off a hot desk on to the cold floor; Harry awoke, still screaming, his scar burning as it had never done before. And saw the great hall erupt around him.

Only an hour later, Harry was released from the hospital wing, and ran to find his friends.

_'No, no, no! He can't have Sirius, not now! I... I… Wait. Wait… I can use this. I just need to get him alone so we can… Discuss things…'_

"Harry! What's going on? Was it another dream?" Hermione had found him. Clever girl… Always one step ahead.

"Hermione, Ron! He's got Sirius!"

"What? Who, Harry?" Ginny? What was she doing here?

"Who do you think? Voldemort!" He barely registered the two flinches.

"How could You-Know-Who have him, Harry?"

"I don't know! Maybe he just left the house, he's been wanting to for ages!"

"How do you know?" How could Ron be this dull? Harry was pretty sure he wasn't this stupid when they first met… Then again, he'd been so desperate for friends he'd have ignored anything…

_'Damn, I'll have to tell them about the mirror… Wait… Maybe not…'_

"I've been talking to him." There. Even Ron should see I'm not willing to continue here… Certainly not in the hallway.

Harry was ripped out of his thoughts by Hermione muttering to Ron, something he certainly shouldn't have been able to hear…

"We're not supposed to know about the mirror, Ron…"

_'I can address that later. Sirius!'_

"We have to help him!"

"Where is he Harry?"

"Department of Mysteries!"

"So you're saying we, what? Run all the way there, steal some brooms? Umbridge took yours." Damn. Hermione was right.

Wait! Hmmm…

"You're right. Where's Luna?"

"…Huh?" Really Ron? That's all you're going to say? Merlin…

Here it is… Row 27. Where's Sirius? What's going on?

"H-harry…"

"What is it Neville? I know he's not here, but where _is_ he?"

"Not that Harry, l-look… It has your name on it."

"What?!"

"The p-prophecy here. It says it's about you."

Harry turned, and looked where Neville was pointing. There was a prophecy with his name on it… Strange…

"You can touch prophecies about yourself, can't you?"

"I-I-I think so, H-harry…"

Hmm…

Wait. What was it Voldemort said?

_"I can't touch it… He's protected it somehow… But you can… I know you're there…"_

He wasn't talking to Sirius. Tom had been talking to _him_! He'd been tricked!

_'He is the heir of Slytherin. What did I expect?'_

Harry took the prophecy. It was obvious Voldemort wanted it for something, so, he'd need to send some…

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? It looks like you've come, then, Potter…"

Death Eaters. Lucius, even, along with… Is that Bellatrix?

"Aaaww, can't the little baby speak?"

Yep, Bellatrix. Joy. Not the best person to have around when you want to negotiate…

"Your master not with you, Lucius? How odd… I'd have thought Tom would want to be here for this…"

"Be quiet you little brat! Give me the prophecy, and I won't kill your little friends…"

"_Stupefy!_ Run everyone! Go, I'll hold them off!"

Lucius easily blocked the weak stunner.

"Do you really think you can hold us off to let your friends escape, Potter?"

The others rounded the corner. Even in this situation, Harry was amazed at how fast his friends had managed to be…

"No. I did, however think I could for long enough for them to run out of earshot."

"What?"

"'What', Lucius? You're a Pureblood lord, and you say, 'what'?"

Bellatrix chose that moment to send a crucio at Harry, forcing him to jump out of the way, and send back a disarming curse followed swiftly by a Stunner. Neither hit their target, however, as Bellatrix chose twirled out of the way, and return with another crucio, and then both were sending the Unforgivable at Harry, forcing him to finally block. He threw up a shield which had the unfortunate side effect or blinding his two opponents.

"For Merlin's sake! I want to talk to The Dark Lord!" Bellatrix's face contorted in a snarl.

"Why should we…"

"Wait, Bella." The order and use of her school nickname actually shocked her enough to stop. "I want to join him."

That served to effectively shock the two enough for Harry to safely walk towards them. He stopped a few paces before them and held out his wand.

"Take me to him." Lucius took it from his hand, all the while looking at Harry as if he had never seen him before. Harry waited patiently a few moments while the two senior Death Eaters inspected him, until he started getting impatient.

"Do you have anyone chasing the others?"

"Of course we do."

"Then shouldn't we move quickly so that they don't stumble across this?"

This snapped them out of their daze.

"This way." Lucius and Bellatrix both turned then, gliding swiftly down the endless rows of prophecy orbs, leaving Harry to hurry along behind them. Lucius quickly pushed up his sleeve and put his wand to his Dark Mark.

"I thought that called the other Death Eaters. That's how Voldemort summoned you all the night he was resurrected?" He asked Lucius. To his great surprise, however, it was Bellatrix who answered.

"It depends on the wand. If it's The Dark Lord calling, the summons goes to his followers. If it's one of us, it tells him we need to speak with him, and he may come to us."

Shadows coalesced in front of the group, and slowly gained form to reveal…

A man. He was tall, taller even that Lucius, and elegant, dressed in black robes that seemed to almost flow around him, and he stood with the assurance of power and leadership. It was only when the two Death Eaters dropped to their knees in front of him that Harry realised the tall, powerful, handsome man in front of him was Voldemort.

"Harry…" The voice was the same as he'd heard in his dream: rich, but soft, and filled with power.

"Tom."

"You got my message?" It appeared he's decided to ignore the name. Harry smirked. This was going to be fun…

"Yes. We need to talk."

"Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable to do so?"

"That would be good. It's not always best to discuss terms where anyone could hear you…"

Voldemort stepped up to Harry, and, before he could even move, grabbed his arm and apparated away.

They reappeared in a comfortable-looking office, the walls covered with bookshelves, with at least 200 books arranged neatly around. The floor was covered in a dark green carpet, and in the centre of the room was a large, dark oak desk, with a comfortable chair on either side. Harry allowed himself to be led to the desk, and took a seat opposite the man who'd been trying to kill him for the last 4 years, and grinned.

"So… You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. I'm tired of the Light. It's not what I want. They're hypocrites, liars, and all worse bigots than a Malfoy, all led by the manipulative old goat himself, Albus fucking Dumbledore."

"I… See…" Was that… Surprise? He'd managed to surprise the man, again?

"Yes, so I wanted to speak to you about a… Partnership."

"A partnership? You know that's not how I generally work things."

"But I'm where you should make an exception. I don't do well at submitting to others, and, to be quite honest, I'm a lot more powerful that your normal follower."

"Oh really? How powerful?"

"I fended off over a hundred Dementors with a fully corporeal Patronus when I was 13. I killed a Basilisk at 12. I won the Triwizard Tournament when I was 14. Take a guess."

"A Basilisk? What are you talking about?" Harry's eyes widened.

"You don't know? When I was twelve, the Chamber of Secrets was opened."

"What?!"

"Lucius had given Ginny Weasley your Diary, and she was possessed, and unleashed a Basilisk on the school, which I was blamed for, by the way, having revealed my Parseltongue ability accidentally, and then Hermione was petrified, so Ron and I found the entrance in the bathroom, with a little help from your last victim…"

"Wait, what? My last victim died…"

"… And now haunts the bathroom she died in."

"Ah."

"Anyway, we went down, Ron got trapped with Lockhart, who'd accidentally obliviated himself with Ron's broken wand, so I went ahead, confronted your 16-year-old self, who talks way too much, by the way, found out your name, killed the Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor, got bitten, and then was healed by Fawkes' tears."

"I see."

"By the way, I hope Lucius and Bella haven't gone back to the action?"

"No, they're waiting outside my office." Well, that's a relief. It would have been awkward to explain if they just appeared and I appeared a long time afterwards."

"So? Do we have a deal, Tom? We work as equals, and I provide you with another spy in Hogwarts, and the two of us work against the Light?"

Voldemort smiled. Smiled!

"I think we do."

**A/N**

**Well, what do you think? Please leave reviews, I really do appreciate them! Look for updates soon! I plan on updating this hopefully more often than I do Demons. Cya guys!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Battle in the DoM

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Anything you recognise is hers. Anything you don't, well, I'm laying claim to that. Or, you know, it could just be JK's stuff you forgot abut. Like Emmeline Vance. Seriously. How the Hell do peope remember all these inconsequential people? Oh well, it's one fewer people to remember later on now…**

**Hello and welcome to the second instalment of Mors Ulnas! I hope it's to your liking! It's taking lot more of a dark turn, so… Yeah.**

**Warning: THIS IS M FOR A REASON! DEFINITE torture, blood and gore. Passing references to multiple relationships, possibly also to rape, but nothing explicit. No. Just the grisly torture of people, but I'm not so low as to write erotic scenes! :P**

When Harry exited the study a mere 20 minutes after he went in, he had established that not only were he and Voldemort equals, and thus could not order each other to do anything, but he had the same (well, not quite, but it _would_ be difficult to get the same undying devotion… A goal, then) status with the Death Eaters was old Tommy boy. Which is why he was perfectly happy to give some directions to both Lucius and Bellatrix as soon as he realised they were still waiting on wither side of the office doors.

"The Dark Lord wishes for us to return to the battle quickly, so that our absence is not suspected too much. Along with this, we are all to have curse wounds and a general air of tiredness." He paused, taking the opportunity to look at the two of them properly. They were both staring at him, and… '_Merlin, are they actually gawking?'_ Neither Death Eater spoke, still staring. Harry was starting to get rather irritated…

"What is it?" He questioned them, with just the slightest hint of anger making his words seem frigid.

"Potter… You… How…"

That was when he realised he was still topless, his innumerable scars on display, and, judging by their almost _awe_-filled ayes, these were what drew their attention so… Dramatically.

"You want me to explain? With pleasure…" He pointed to the scar running across his shoulder blades;

"This is where my so-called _family_," he spoke this one word with such venom that Lucius visibly flinched, while Bella's eyes took on a manic glint, "slashed me with a kitchen knife when I managed to burn their dinner the first time the forced me to do it all on my own, at age 5. They then proceeded to leave me in the cupboard under the stairs for 3 days, preventing the wound from ever healing properly." Under their already gob-smacked gazes, he moved his hand to point his ankle, where, if one were to look closely enough, there was a barely perceptible bow-shaped scar, and, slightly more obvious, a bulging, and, if he were to start walking under such a discerning gaze, a slight limp. "This is from when my cousin pushed me down the stairs, breaking my ankle. I was taken to hospital, but only after they realised I couldn't actually stand. There, they inserted a metal pin in my ankle, and instructed I rest up for the next 3 weeks. Of course, as soon as I got home, I was set to work, preventing correct healing and leaving me with permanent damage to my left ankle. Now, we need to go." No response. _'hmmm… Perhaps I should have left this all till after…'_

"MOVE IT DEATH NIBBLERS!" That got them moving. With a start, the two elites forced their gaze from the other scars and marks littering Harry's torso, and they grabbed hold of the spoon Harry held in his hands, which activated, bringing the three fighters back to the Hall of Prophecies.

Harry was still gone. They'd left him to fight Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange almost half an hour ago now, and they'd been running from the other Death Eaters for most of that time. And now, here they were, in the Veil Room, and still no Harry. Hermione was very worried at this point. Professor Dumbledore was very specific in saying they shouldn't let him out of their sight for too long. She had thought he'd be able to follow soon, but what if he'd been captured, or injured? What if the two of them had actually managed to kill him?

No. That was impossible. They couldn't kill Harry. He'd beaten v-Voldemort or at least gotten away 3 times now. He could survive those two Death Eaters. She hoped. Oh Merlin… If he dies, Professor Dumbledore would be so angry…

Unfortunately, her distraction was playing hell with her duelling, and the next thing she knew, she was in a lot of pain from a masked Death Eater's spell, who, despite her distinctly remembering Silencing him, had obviously still managed a curse… _'Is that blood? Oh God, that's a lot of blood…'_

Suddenly, the door to the spinning room slammed open, and Harry stumbled backwards through it, not turning from the doorway. Hermione was just wandering at this when curses started to fly from the other side of the door, forcing Harry to get himself balanced quickly to dodge. Apparently not quickly enough, however, as a particularly nasty cutting curse struck him right in the chest, slashing him from shoulder to shoulder, and almost completely destroying the top of his uniform in the process. The torn pieces were soon soaked in blood, as Harry grimaced and put up a shield, before again stumbling down the stairs, still jumping out of the way of the occasional _crucios_ sent his way.

By _Merlin_, did that hurt! He had half a mind to shout to Bella about it, but knew that if he did, there'd have been no point in the whole façade in the first place. So he was forced to grit his teeth and endure until he saw them during the Summer. Once he'd 'escaped' Bella and Lucius, with the help of Sirius and Moody, he quickly surveyed the room. On the other side of the room, Tonks and Luna were taking on the Lestrange brothers, while Hermione was being helped against someone who Harry guessed was Antonin Dolohov by Ron. This struck him as odd, as Hermione should be able to hold her own against him, especially as he appeared to be Silenced. Then he saw that Hermione appeared to be missing an arm… _'Ah. Well, at least it's not her wand arm…'_

Remus appeared to be taking on two Death Eaters at the same time, while Moody had duelling Lucius still, and Sirius took on his mad cousin.

He himself was quickly drawn into a due with one of who appeared to be a somewhat new recruit, given his lack of ability. _'That'll need to be sorted… And soon.'_ He decided to draw it out, so he didn't take out too many of Tom's followers. The more the merrier, and all that.

Speaking of merrier, was that… Laughter he heard? All the duels had stopped, as they watched Sirius and Bella, _both laughing like mad people_! Exchanging curses on the steps leading to the Veil. As he watched, Bella sent what appeared to be a Stunning curse at Sirius, and, caught by surprise, he was hit straight in the chest, making him fall back, surprise etched in his face, back, back, and Harry suddenly realised he was falling into the Veil!

He watched, as, almost in slow motion, Sirius arched into the Veil, and Harry, on the exact other side of the Veil to him, realised, as the first part of the hand went through, that he wasn't appearing on the other side. Eyes widening in horror, he suddenly let his instincts rule him, and said the first spell that came to his mind: "_Accio _Sirius Black!"

The spell caught him, and, just as Harry realised that _surely_ just make him fall into the Veil faster, the man started flying through the air, his back, his head, passing into the veil, picking up speed…

And Harry realised that Sirius was getting larger, that he had somehow passed through the Veil, and was now hurtling towards him, and he had no idea how to stop him…

Sirius hit him, straight in the chest, where he'd just been hit with Bella's cutter. Pain exploded out from the entire area, along with his eyes and his vision went black.

"…-e Ok?" Pain. Pain. Nothing else registers.

"How am I to know? I'm no healer, girl!" Something else… Voices? Tension. Anger. Relief. Relief? Why is there relief?

"Harry! Oh, thank Merlin! How are you feeling?" Someone's calling me. I don't want to open my eyes… The darkness is comforting…

"Harry? Why aren't you answering me? What's wrong?" I can't move. What's happening? Why does she sound so nervous? Wait. Don't panic. Inventory. Lower body: fine. Nothing wrong there. Arms: Pain. Ow, that really hurts. Same with chest, but lower arms also fine. Head: Fine. No, wait. Eyes hurt. Chest, arms and eyes. Ok. Not too bad. Time to 'wake up'.

"Hermione?"

"Harry! Thank God you're Ok! Why aren't you opening your eyes?"

"Where are we, 'Mione?"

"We're in the Ministry, Harry. Remember? The Department of Mysteries? You accioed Sirius away from the Veil, and he hit you. You're still there. It's just been a couple of minutes, but the Death Eaters are all gone. You-Know-Who appeared and duelled Professor Dumbledore, but the Professor forced him into retreat. Please open your eyes, Harry."

I opened my eyes. A scream sounded from near me. I heard footsteps running towards me, but I still couldn't see anything. A gruff voice next to me:

"Alright, boy, I want you to stay calm, y'hear me?" What's going on? Why can't I see anything?

"Ok."

"Now, something's happened. Your eyes have been… Damaged." Wait, what?! No! I can't be blind! I can't! How will I do anything like that! NO!

"I said stay calm, boy! I can just stun you, but I think you'd prefer to walk out of here, right?" He's right. I'm not going to be carried or floated out of here into the mob. I have to stay calm. I will walk out of here.

"I'm calm. I'm going to need help out of here."

"Ok, Harry, it's ok. It's me, Hermione. I need you to hold onto me, ok? How would you like to do this?"

"I can't walk on my own. My chest…"

"Ok. That's fine. Just hold onto me, now, I'll help you up." I feel a hand pulling my shoulders. Someone else, stronger, is supporting my back. I try my leg muscles out and find they seem to work fine. That's good. I just need to put my weight on them…

"Ok, I've got you, Harry. Just put your arm around my shoulders… No, just move your arm back a bit… There we go. Yes, that's me. Now put your arm around my shoulders. There we go. I've got you." The support on my back disappears. I feel Hermione take more of my weight. My chest hurts, but it's bearable. At least, I've had worse.

"Right, are you ok, Harry? Can we start moving?"

"I'm fine. Let's get going." We start moving. Suddenly, someone cries out:

"Harry!" Ron. I can't pinpoint it. I can't FUNCTION without my sight!

"Ron! Where are you?"

"I'm here, Harry! What's wrong?" Wow. Really useful.

"I can-"

"Hey, why are you draped all over 'Mione like that?!" Merlin. He just doesn't think! Anyway, where was he when I was out? I prepare to speak, but Hermione beats me to it.

"He can't walk on his own, Ron! C'mon, think! Why else would he be leaning on me?"

"We-" Now I need to speak before he puts his foot in it.

"Don't answer that Ron. Rhetorical question." There. That should put an end to it. At least until he finds out what rhetorical means. A pause.

"Uh, Harry, I'm in the other direction." Shit.

"Ron, I can't see right now, so I'd appreciate it if you shut up for a bit, alright?"

"Merlin! You can't see? Can't they do anything?!" He's panicking more than me! Why is _he _worried? He's not the blind one!

Oh Merlin. I'm actually blind. Like, I can't see. It's all black, I can't see a thing. No. Stop. You can't panic. Overreact later, when you're safe.

"Ron, come on, we need to go. Where Professor Dumbledore?"

"Oh, he's over there, 'Mione. Just outside the door there." Which door? I need information. I can't just wallow in darkness!

"Ok. Come on, Harry, we need to go see Professor Dumbledore. He can take us back to Hogwarts. Let's just get you back, ok? I'm sure he'll know what to do." We're moving again. Going up stairs? They're the same ones I went down to 'escape' Lucius and Bella. Right. The spinning room. I have where I am.

"Harry, my boy! How are you feeling?" I suppress the urge to immediately snap at the old man for calling me that.

"Professor, Harry's hurt. His chest was hit with a cutter, and… Something's happened to his… His eyes, sir."

"Harry, could you look at me please?" I try to pinpoint the voice. I think I'm still off a bit. I hear a gasp, but from further away. Someone else saw me.

"Harry, he's just to the left a bit… Now look up."

"Ah. I see. We need to get you to Poppy as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." Do you think you could let me answer for myself at some point, Hermione?

I feel Hermione start to lead me away.

"'Mione, please. I need to know what's happening. Please just tell me where people are."

"Oh! Of course Harry! I'm so sorry! I didn't think! Ok, umm… Professor Dumbledore is walking in front of us. Mr. Moody and Tonks are behind us, and the others are following them."

"Where's Sirius, 'Mione? Where's Remus?"

"Oh, they're just coming now! I thi-"

"Harry! Oh thank Merlin you're awake! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Padfoot. What about you?"

"Oh, my hand was partially gone, but it's all sorted now. Here, let me take you, I think Hermione's getting a little tired."

"I'm fine, Sirius! I don't need help!"

"Hermione, please." Hermione nods, and I can feel it, her hair shifting under my arm. I feel myself being moved to where I can only assume Sirius is going to take me. But my chest doesn't agree. It awakens and roars it's displeasure in my brain. I cry out. They've stopped moving me. The pain lessens, but it's still there, while I'm in this position. They move me back to Hermione, who takes my weight again and we start moving.

"Harry?" Remus has noticed, hasn't he? It's hard to hide anything from a werewolf.

"Yes, Moony?"

"You can't see, can you?" Sirius gasps, and I feel him right in front of my face, probably gazing into my eyes. I still don't know exactly what's wrong with them. I can only imagine, and hope nothing could be worse than what that conjures up for me.

"No."

Suddenly, there's a burst of noise, and I realise we've gone through another door, and we're now in the main Ministry atrium.

"Mr Dumbledore! What happened here?"

"Mr Potter, why aren't you in School?"

"-at happened?"

"-he rumours true?"

"Is You-Know-W-"

"Mr Potter!"

"Mr Dumbledore!"

This continued until we reached the stairs to one of the fireplaces. I felt, rather than saw, the flash, which meant Dumbledore had left through the floo. Hermione took me forward and I felt her arm taking some of the floo powder beside the fireplace. Her hand went forward, throwing it on the fire, and we stepped forward, into the flames.

"Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office!"

If it hadn't been for most of my weight being on Hermione, I would have tumbled to the floor. As it is, we both stumbled forward, and helped each other to balance again.

We went to the Hospital Wing, where, Madame Pomfrey immediately bustled us over to a bed. She, Sirius and Hermione helped manoeuvre me into the bed, and Pomfrey then most likely tried to bustle the others out. An action which met with failure, I her huffs of annoyance were anything to go by.

She did a multitude of scans, and then proceeded to heal my slashed chest. I felt my skin knit together, and the pain lessened dramatically. She intoned a number of other spells, while, from what I could tell, pointing her wand at my eyes. Nothing happened. The blackness of my vision didn't change.

I heard some distressed noises, and then someone hurrying off out of the Hospital Wing.

"Ron's gone to find Professor Snape, Harry." Well, at least my narrator is still here.

"Where's Dumbledore?"

"I'm here, my boy."

"What's happened to my eyes? I can't see anything, and they seem to worry people."

"Well, Harry… It's difficult to describe."

"I know you can show me, sir. Please. What's wrong with them?" An image entered my mind, and I saw… A mass of scar tissue. The skin surrounding my eyes was covered in scars, shredded by the disfiguring marks. But the worst was the eyes themselves. Once an emerald green, my mother's eyes, my last connection to her… Now they were almost entirely white, with just a tiny bit of red tinging the entire thing, and some shred of black in the centre. They weren't eyes. They were torn orbs of flesh, shaped like eyes. I opened my mouth and screamed, before blackness came again.

I woke again the next day. I then spent the rest of the school year in the Hospital wing. Hermione, Ron, Luna and the others who followed me to the Ministry came to visit every day. Sirius and Remus never really left my bedside. By the time the end of the year came around, I was much better at pinpointing people from their voices. I had also started to learn Braille, much to Hermione's delight, as it gave her something to help me research and learn. A number of other people visited once or twice, but never stayed long. The eyes disturbed them, I think. I can't say I blame them.

It was the last day of term. I had been wondering what was happening with all my stuff, and asked Hermione that day.

"Oh, I already packed it all up." I started worrying there. The odd pause didn't help.

"Harry? Why do you have those books?"

"What books? And is Sirius or Remus there?"

"It's just the two of us, at the moment, Harry. So again, why do you have those books, and the blades in the box? I know I shouldn't have looked, but I got distracted, and lost my floating charm; dropping it, and it made a massive clanking noise. I had to know what it was. I'm sorry."

"I have those books so I can read them, 'Mione."

"But they're dark!" Definitely those books then. I sighed.

"'Mione, I need to know Dark Magic because I'm going to be in very dangerous situations, and I have to prepared for everything."

"But-"

"Hermione. I'm sorry, but I can't win if I don't know how to fight like they do. You saw how I was after Malfoy and Lestrange. I was a mess, and they're nowhere near the real thing. I need to know how to fight, and if that means using Dark Magic to survive, then that's what I'll do."

"Harry-"

"Please Hermione, I need you to trust me here-"

"Harry, which books should I read first?" That shocked me. I didn't expect her to actually want to learn too. Maybe I could persuade her…

**A/N**

**Well, there you go guys! A lot's happened, I know, and It's very long. You're welcome! I just sort of kept pouring it out. Believe it or not, this is all one day's work. And I'm stil going. I just thought that was a good size for the chapter. I might even have another chapter out later today. Maybe. More likely tomorrow at this point. Please review! I'd really appreciate it!**

**- MasterHyperion-Reborn**


	3. Chapter 3 - Summer at Tom's

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Anything you recognise is hers. Anything you don't, well, I'm laying claim to that. Or, you know, it could just be JK's stuff you forgot abut. Like Emmeline Vance. Seriously. How the Hell do people remember all these inconsequential people? Oh well, it's one fewer people to remember later on now…**

**Welcome back! By the way, anyone wondering about the 'one fewer people' thing, I originally planned to have it in last chapter, but I wanted to get a chapter that weekend.**

**Warning: THIS IS M FOR A REASON! DEFINITE torture, blood and gore. Passing references to multiple relationships, possibly also to rape, but nothing explicit. No. Just the grisly torture of people, but I'm not so low as to write erotic scenes! :P**

**Enjoy!**

The train stopped at King's Cross, and I held my arm out for Hermione to take, while starting to push myself out of my chair. Hermione took my hand and helped haul me out the chair completely. She started leading me to the door, and I followed, feeling my way with my other hand so I didn't knock anything. As we walked, she told me who we were passing, and exactly where we were. It had been the only way I could stay sane, and I was worried I wouldn't cope without her guiding me over the Summer. The other students gave me a wide berth, I could tell. Hermione didn't mention it, but I knew people were nervous around me, scared of my eyes. Hermione just didn't want to upset me, and I just ignored it.

When we got onto the platform, we weren't jostled, bumped, or anything else. We were able to move completely freely. I realised that everyone there was giving me a wide berth.

"Wotcher Harry!" Well, almost everyone.

"Hi Tonks. Who else is here?" At that moment, I was drawn into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Harry, it's so good to see you up and about again! How are you doing? Are you adapting alright?"

"I'm ok, Mrs Weasley. I'm doing fine, but I'm a little worried about going around without any help." At this, someone else hurried over, and stopped somewhere in front of me.

"Yes, I almost forgot!" It was Tonks again. She must have walked ahead when Mrs. Weasley had hugged me. "A present from Dumbledore!" I held out my hand, which Hermione then directed to the item Tonks was giving me. I felt what Tonks was holding: a long, thing object… A cane!

"It's a cane to help you walk, Harry."

"I thought so. Thanks for the help 'Mione, but I think it would be a good idea for me to try this out on the way through the portal and around the Muggle platform." I felt her move away from my arm, and my hand passed over her shoulder, and, just for a second, it brushed down her left arm, and, just for an instant, I couldn't feel anything below her elbow… I think. It was quick. She would tell me about something like that…

She quickly moved away, and I decided I was just mistaken. I took hold of the cane's ornate handle; a feathered animal… An owl, shaped so you held the head of the owl, and let it fall to the ground with a click. It let me put some of my weight on it, so I could just about make my own way forward, so long as Hermione stayed nearby, to stop me from walking into some things.

We made our way to the portal, in this way, with Tonks filing in behind us, along with the heavy wooden clunks of Moody's wooden leg. Filing through the portal to the muggle area, we kept walking, until we must have reached my relatives. Uncle Vernon's voice was already raised, never a good start to any conversation:

"Now see here! It's bad enough having that freak around every summer, but I refuse to have to expose my Dudley to this perversity!" I smirked. Might as well have a little fun while I'm at it.

"Good to see you too, Uncle Vernon. Or not, as the case may be."

"What in blazes do you me-" Then, having located where his voice was coming from, I looked at him. He stopped talking. I presume he was staring at the sightless red orbs surrounded by torn flesh that I used to call my eyes.

"I REFUSE TO HAVE THAT IN MY HOME!" Ah. Looks like he got his voice back. That was quick. Loud, too.

"I'm afraid, Mr Dursley, you have no choice in the matter. He is still a minor, and he has no-one else to go to at this time. Therefore, you are obligated to keep him in your home." Tonks, from the sounds of it. And, if I'm right, Uncle Vernon's currently turning purple.

"No! I will not have that- that- monster in my home!" Now that's just uncalled for!

"As you can see, Uncle, I had a bit of an accident at school, and am in fact unable to do much else other than walk around, in the way of activity. So, I'm afraid, I'm not going to be able to do my regular share of chores around the house this summer."

"Now, see here, boy, you will do any work I see fit for you to do in order to repay me for all we've done for you!"

"Sorry. I can't. I find it's a little difficult to weed the garden when you can't even tell if you're anywhere near any plant, let alone any weeds." At this point, I suppose Moody got impatient. I heard the heavy clunk of his wooden leg on the floor and felt his presence between myself and my uncle.

"Look, Dursley, you will leave him alone, you will not give him work to do, you will not give him any punishment for this. You will not withhold meals from him. You will simply leave him be, and provide him with food and shelter." I don't think Moody realised that he had just revealed that he knew about all they did at their house. It was certainly interesting for me to hear. I couldn't afford to react, in case someone noticed. On the other hand, Hermione's slight squeak told me she hadn't missed at least that this happened to me in the past. I leaned in closer to her, to whisper to her:

"We can talk about this later. You do have the mirror Padfoot gave you so that if I had trouble, I could contact you, right?"

"Of course! I couldn't forget something like that!"

"Ok, well, this evening, I'll call you and we can talk, ok?"

"Fine. But don't think you can get out of this!"

"Oh, I don't"

We parted then, I followed my Uncle and Dudley, their heavy footfalls allowing me to easily keep track of them. I don't know what Hermione did. I couldn't hear anything over the sounds of the station.

I sat in my room, thinking. There was really very little else I could do. Apart from meals, my relatives had very little to do with me. They let me stay in my room most of the time, and, apart from continuing to learn Braille, I couldn't do anything. I had no other books in Braille, and the Underage Magic monitoring meant I couldn't cast any text-speech charms Hermione had found for me while I was in the hospital wing.

My conversation with Hermione had gone well. I told her my suspicions, and she at least didn't immediately tell me the authority couldn't be wrong. She accepted what I saying, and agreed something was up with Dumbledore and the other Order members. She also said she'd look into ways to circumvent the Underage Magic laws.

In the meantime, I started taking walks along the street. I started by only going a few houses down, then progressively longer walks, until, by the end of the week; I could go to the park and back without much trouble.

It was only to pass the time until now. Tom had told me that he would pick me up one week in to the summer. Tonight, I would be leaving here, and I'd spend the rest of the summer at his headquarters.

I heard either my cousin's or my uncle's heavy footfalls on the landing. They stopped behind my door. What did they want right now? The door opened.

"Freak! You need to come downstairs right now!" Dudley then. I wondered what in Merlin's name they needed to disturb me for. I looked at Dudley as I passed him in the doorway, and he the pleasure of feeling him shrink back away from my eyes.

I started down the stairs, still leaning slightly on my stick, and I heard Dudley follow close behind. _'Hmmm… He's not normally that close… Oh shit.'_ He had kicked my stick out from under me, at the same time, pushing me forward. I had no time to think, I just rolled myself up as best I could, and fell. I tumbled down the steps, impacting too many to count, even on my short journey. Once I'd reached the bottom, I knew already that I was badly injured – I couldn't move one of my legs, and I had innumerable bruises on my body. Then Dudley got to the bottom of the stairs. He started to kick me, in the stomach, in the back, my broken leg, everywhere. He kept at it, laughing all the time. Eventually, he stopped, and, at Vernon's insistence, shoved me into the cupboard under the stairs, where I lay, bruised and bleeding, my leg burning like nothing before, and my chest aching, exactly where Bella had slashed me. And there I stayed, slowly bleeding out, until I drifted into unconsciousness. Happy Birthday to me.

When I woke, it was to a loud banging on the door, which was near to the cupboard. I felt Uncle Vernon's heavy footfalls on the stairs, and then heard them as he plodded over to the door, grumbling about the time.

I heard as he undid the latch, and looked out into the night.

"I'm looking for someone." I knew that voice! Lucius! He'd come to collect me!

"Well, despite the ridiculous hour, I feel I should help. Who are you looking for?"

"Harry Potter." I heard a new voice say. Bella was there as well. The next thing I knew, Vernon was trying to close the door against the two of them. Unfortunately for him, it met, with a heavy clunk, Lucius' own snake-headed cane.

"I know he's here, Mr Dursley, so let us in."

"You're like him, aren't you! You're freaks! I won't have you in my house! Get out!"

"I don't have time for this. _Stupefy!_"

Vernon's massive body slumped to the ground with the thud. With two more curses, the two Death Eaters had stunned the other Dursleys, and moved into the house to search for him.

"Lucius… Bella…" Merlin, even to himself his voice sounded weak.

"Potter? Where are you?"

"… Cupboard…" I heard footsteps hurry to the cupboard, and the door wrench open.

"Shit."

"Quite. Could you get me out now, please?"

We landed in a large room, with a lot of echoes. An entrance hall? A meeting room?

"Ah, I see you've arrived." Must be Tom. Wow. His voice really is deep.

"Yeah, hi Tom." I rasped. Can't turn to him. Muscles aren't working right.

"Merlin! Lucius, get Severus. Tell him to bring avert thing for a general healing." He must have seen my state. Wait. Snape?

"I need a mask. Snape can't see it's me!" I was desperate! If he sees me, he'll tell the old coot! I couldn't let that happen!

Suddenly, I felt cold metal against my face, moulding to it. In the few seconds it covered my mouth and nose, I panicked, imagining Tom had gone back on his word. After all, a blind man can't do anything useful.

The mouth and nose opened up, and I took a few gasping breaths, thanking Merlin I was safe.

Footsteps hurried along the floor, echoing on the hard material that made up the floor.

"My Lord?" The baritone voice of Snape, now. Wow. You can even _hear_ the sneer. I'm amazed Tom lets him get away with it.

"Heal him, Severus, and under no circumstances are you to try to make him talk."

"Of course, My Lord."

"Help him to the room on the end of my own room's corridor.

"Of course, My Lord."

I felt myself being floated up and taken to wherever Snape worked. I could hear Tom muttering about 'filthy muggles' behind me.

When I opened my eyes, it was to darkness. But not silence.

"Is the eye-gone-master awake now? Tilly has orders to help you dress and take you to the Master's office, she does!" I soon learned to endure the House Elves' shrill voices, but that morning it was almost unbearable.

"Yes, get me in whatever Tom wanted me to wear, and lead me, please."

I heard a snap of fingers, and robes settled themselves on my body. Along with this, a cane appeared in my hand, smooth and thin, but obviously sturdy. I inched my hand up until I reached yet another ornately carved handle, this of a coiled serpent. What a surprise.

With the elf squeaking inane speech for me to follow, I made my way out of my room, leaning heavily on my cane; my injuries from the beating Dudley had given me still preventing me from walking as well as I could before.

I felt and heard no other Death Eaters on my way to Tom's study. Considering the size of his forces, I found this… Odd, and resolved to question the man about it.

"Ah, there you are. I trust you're feeling better this morning? What in Merlin's name happened to you?"

"Oh, that. My cousin decided it'd be funny to knock the blind guy's cane from beneath him, and then push him down the stairs. Then he decided to kick the crap out of me."

"Oh, the joy of muggles…" I smirked at that. Looks like Tom could be a funny guy, with a little coaxing.

"Precisely. Thanks for the cane, by the way. It really helped me out this morning. Why am I not surprised about the snake motif?"

"Because I am Lord Slytherin."

"Really? Good for you."

"You didn't realise already? The ring's been on display-" There we go.

"Ah. Yes. Your eyes. Why did you not get yourself magical eyes like Moody's?"

"I would if I could. Unfortunately, according to the old man, the curse has almost completely destroyed my optic nerve. Well, he said that 'the entire eye is dead', but I interpreted that as such."

"Always the same Dumbledore. Mad old coot."

"My. To make even the great Dark Lord Voldemort resort to childish name-calling…" I was glad I'd had the forethought to put up a shield before I came in. Looks like Tom is at least mitigating his cursing – stinging curses still hurt like Hell, though!

"Brat."

"At your service." I couldn't help my grin that time. Merlin, Padfoot must really be rubbing off on me, 'cos that was Marauder-and-a-half.

"Anyway," Tom drew out that one word, and I could tell he was putting real effort into not cursing me again, "I find myself wondering how effective you could really be in a duel without your sight." Harsh!

"You don't say!"

"My point is, I remember reading about a way to charm objects to allow you to 'sense' objects and movement around it, as a sort of rudimentary Muggle surveillance camera." He seemed about to continue, but I interrupted:

"first, what do you mean by 'sense'? And how would that be useful in a duel, let alone in a proper fight, where spells will come at me from far away, and by the time I 'sensed' them, it would be far too late to erect any sort of shield?"

"If you would allow me to continue," What's the undercurrent there…? Ah. Annoyance, right. Oops. "If we could modify this spell, make it able to sense objects and spells at a greater distance, or, better yet, make it so you could vary the distance, as I don't doubt always knowing what's going on in a 100m or so radius around you would get tiring… We could make you just as good as, if not better than before, since you could tell what was happening behind you…" By this point I was beaming, overjoyed – I could get back into the fight! I could move without relying on my hearing and my cane!

"That sounds perfect! Only one issue..."

"And what's that?"

"I have no idea how to even start that process. I never did Arithmancy."

"Oh yes, you were too busy… What was it you were doing?"

"Foiling your half-baked plans?"

"Hey, anyone who spent 13 years as a spirit has a right to be a bit off in their plans!"

"Alright, I'll give you that…"

"Anyway, I suppose that you're going to have to learn. Along with Occlumency, I mean honestly, it looks like your mind was attacked by a herd of rampaging bulls!"

"Ah, well that will have been your lovable Potions Master Severus Snape."

"Was it now? And how did that come about?" Wait, what? He didn't know?

"Don't you know? Dumbledore instructed him to teach me Occlumency, which he translated as 'mind rape him every session in the hopes shit will work out'. Or I suppose, that was what Dumbledore told him to do, so I was even more vulnerable, so you could draw me out, so _he_ could show you're back…" Oh great, now I've worked myself up into another rant…

"Hmmm… You know, you could actually be right there…" Oh, now I'm angry. What gives him the right?! "There's no point getting angry right now." I can just tell his arms are held up placatingly. "But I think we should get started immediately."

"Fine. So, who's teaching me this? Lucy, Bella, or are you going to let someone else into this little secret?"

"No, I'll be teaching you." Wait, what? The Dark Lord's taking the time to teach me? "Now, I want you to relax, and allow your mind to drift on your thoughts…"

Fuck it, I might as well do as he says. I'm pretty sure he's not trying to kill me now… Even if he is, it's not as if I could do anything to stop him now, so… Might as well. With this, I sink into the chair, and my thoughts drift to the detection charm… _How detailed could we make it without sacrificing distance and efficiency?_

"Not quite what I meant. You need to just allow your thoughts to go wherever they wish, and drift with them."

Oh, I see now. Right. _You know, this chair is really comfortable… I can sense the amusement coming off Tom now… He must be reading my thoughts…_

_'Of course I am. I need to see how you're doing.'_

_How did he even get a chair to be this comfy? Is there a supplier of comfy, old fashioned chairs somewhere? Or some sort of arse-swallowing charm?_

_'Good. Now let your thoughts go… Feel them drift away from you, and look around you…"_

_What the hell does that mean? How do you just drift away? What, do I picture it, put it into words, what?_

_'Right, and come back.'_

Full sensation returns, and it's then that I realise that I hadn't actually felt anything for the last few minutes.

"Why'd we stop?" I hear a sigh. Oops. What did I do now?

"Occlumency is an extremely advanced form of the Mind Arts. With my help, you should hopefully be able to deflect mental assault by the end of a few weeks, and that is far, far faster than most people can manage. You'd probably be surprised to hear that what you've managed in the last three hours is far better than I'd expected." Well, isn't that nice… Wait, what? Three _hours_?!

"How in Merlin's name has it been that long?!"

"Time tends to slip away from you if you go into such meditative trances." No kidding. "Anyway, it is now most certainly time for us to retire. Rest well, Potter."

Turning to leave, I don't stop, just call out "Yeah, 'night Tom." As I leave the room, and quickly close the door. Just in time too. I can hear the stinging hex hit the door. Still toning it down, I see.

I have the pleasure of dining with Tom this evening, in his private dining room. Turns out the lack of DEs is because they're not allowed on this top floor. Only people allowed up here are, as of now: me. Even the elites have to have a damn good reason, for instance, waiting for Harry Potter to come out of a meeting with the Dark Lord.

The food's good. It's a little difficult to know exactly where to position my fork to get it in my mouth. I'd already heard a number of not-very-well-covered snorts of amusement from my gracious host. I'd asked, at the beginning, what warranted dinner, but he, of course, insisted I wait until the end of the meal. Well, I'm done, and from the lack of sound from over Tom's direction, I assume he's also done.

"Well, Tom?"

"You Gryffindors and your impatience…"

"Tom, we're both done eating. Just spill it, already." I feel the slightest flicker of annoyance cross my face as I say this. Is Tom winding me up? God I hope not, that's just _wrong_.

"As you wish. I wish to inform you that I have decided on what you should learn between now and your return to school on the First of September."

"Oh?" I'm intrigued. What does the Dark Lord think I need to know?

"Yes. You are to learn Runes and Arithmancy, at _least_ enough to be able to take the classes on your return. You can just pass it off as having studies extensively using the owl mail order system with Flourish and Blotts-"

"They have that?!" Why'd noone tell me before?

"Yes. Now, I'd also like you to learn warding, and how to break said wards, along with, obviously, the Dark Arts, duelling, and non-magical fighting." Well. That's a long list. I think a little squeak may have come out when he continued after the warding… Although, I really should have expected the Dark Arts.

"And you expect me to do all that in 6 weeks?" I'm ashamed to say my voice may be a tad squeaky at this point.

"Yes, so I expect you to be quite proficient by the time you get back."

"You must have a very high opinion of the people who are going to teach me all this…" Trailing off, I can't help but feel… Smugness coming out of our link. Sigh. "It's just you, isn't it?"

"Oh yes." Oh dear.

"Brilliant. When do we start?"

"Now." Oh, joy.

"Fiiiine. What do we start with?"

"Dark Arts."

"Of course."

"Now, to begin with, you must have an understanding of what the Dark Arts are. Technically, dark magic is anything involving sacrifice. However, truly Dark Arts are signified by the actual energy used. They involve, predominately, the manipulation of Mind, Soul, and Death magic. Of course, this has largely been forgotten by the world." I'm struggling, by this point, to hold in my surprise. Tom seems to have already slipped into the role of lecturer. "At the same time, not all in those categories, especially the mind magics, are truly Dark, and vice versa. For instance, the spell _obliviate_ is clearly Mind Magic, but it is certainly not Dark. Unethical, yes, but not Dark." I can't help but let out a snort of amusement here. The Lord calling something unethical? Hello pot, meet kettle. "On the other side of the spectrum…" Oh, thank Merlin he ignored that. I was worried for a moment there. "There is a large collection of spells which are Dark. _Sectumsempra_, for instance, and a great number of elemental and other curses – blood boiling, skin rotting… The list goes on. These are most certainly Dark, even by non-Ministry standards, but they're not manipulation of mind, soul or death magics. Interestingly, there is no soul-manipulating Unforgivable – the Cruciatus and Imperio are mind, while the Killing Curse is, unsurprisingly, Death magic…"

And so my training went on. For four weeks, I was put through training almost every one of my waking hours. As a result, however, I was very quickly completely up-to-date with my Arithmancy and Runes, and, during my second week, sent off my request to take my OWLs in the two and, once I passed, I sent off my request to take Arithmancy and Runes as two of my NEWTS, along with Transfiguration, Potions, Defence (oddly enough), Charms and Healing, a course Madame Pomfrey's offering to students who got O's in Transfiguration and Charms. I was forced to meditate in Tom's presence every evening, and eventually started to get the hang of the whole 'clear your mind' thing. In the third week, my OWL results were… owled to Privet Drive, and then Hedwig brought them to Tom's place.

I received O's in Transfiguration, Charms and DADA, along with an EE in Potions and Care, then an A in History of Magic (no idea how that happened), and a P in Divination. No surprises there… Oh, and O's in both Runes and Arithmancy. Turns out Tom's a _really_ good teacher. My warding and Dark Arts are good too. Probably better, at this point, than the average apprentice in each of them.

And now I'm meditating. Again. Merlin…

I allow my thoughts to wash over me. Nothing catching my eye, I don't linger. A light glows in the distance… How is it doing that? I find myself moving towards it… Aren't you meant to _not_ go towards the light? The light, dark green in colour, with dark tendrils filling it, encompasses me, and I close my eyes, trying to keep it out. Somehow, this works. The light disappears.

_A strange lull falls over me, what is it? I open my eyes, more out of habit than anything else, but… Wow. What is this place? It looks like a bomb's hit it… Oh._

_"Yes, this is actually what your mind looks like currently. Surprisingly, this is better than it was."_

_"Wow." Surveying the bomb site, suddenly a movement catches my eye. In a second, my wand comes out of my pocket, and is aimed at the man._

_"Calm down there, Potter! I'm here to help you sort this mess out!"_

_Right. Good. This place feels weird. I don't know how, but… Strange…_

_"So what's our first step, Tom?"_ _Now I can see again, if it is only our mental projections to make it easier to navigate the mind, I can see the twitch he doesn't seem to realise he makes, presumably every time I call him that. A smirk stretches across my face. It's going to all the more fun now I know about that…_

_"We should probably start by organising this place." I look around. The place is desolate, with pictures, books, blocks and assorted objects strewn everywhere._

_"Right, then. Let's get started." I start by picturing bookshelves lining half the space. The space hurries to follow my commands, and, with a rush of magic… But not mine… dark rosewood bookshelves appear, extending out from my current position as far out as I can see._

_"That magic isn't mine." God, I sound vaguely… accusatory? Bit harsh, seeing as, if it's his, as I presume it is, he's just helping me out, probably speeding up the process…_

_"No, it's mine. I found a way to properly enter another's mind-scape a long time ago, and realised I could provide the energy to change, exert my will over the mind." I bristle at this. I'm not his bloody servant! "Not what I did here, don't worry. I merely allowed for the process to happen, with my magic slightly more free than usual, allowing your mind to simply reach out and use it. Otherwise it would take months, maybe even years, for you to get the place organised _and _defended, and we only have a few weeks." I raise my hands in a supplicating gesture._

_"Alright, alright. Sorry for getting angry, I just don't like being… Manipulated. Even like that."_

_"Understandable, given your proximity to Dumbledore."_

_The next step should be… interesting. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Tom gazing out at the lines of shelves, a shocked expression on his normally very well-guarded expression. He's quick to morph his face back to its normal mildly amused countenance. Well, I presume it's just his usual expression around me, and possibly his Elites. I don't somehow think 'The Amused Lord Voldemort' would work so well. Hmmm… Maybe a good idea for a Halloween costume…_

_"Remember, Potter, that I can tell what you're thinking, and if you so much as _think _of doing that again, I will not hesitate in removing one more annoyance from my life."_

_"Look I know he's pretentious, but you shouldn't kill Malfoy just because you're annoyed about me!" The look on his face at that point… Can you use a Pensieve for memories of being within the mind?_

_"Moving on…" I'm pretty sure I saw Tom perk up at that particular thought, but, I guess we don't want to spend all night doing this._

_"Right you are Skipper!" Aaaawww. He barely moved. Already getting acclimatised to me?_

_"Your next move would be to put all your memories into this library."_

_"And how, might I ask, should I go about doing that?"_

_"Just call them up and place them on a shelf." Every single one? I can feel a sigh escaping my lips. This is going to take a while…_

_"Wait, I want to start with factual information, so my learning is all organised in one place."_

_"Then just call up the information, and put it in. Surely you could have realised that for yourself?" Ignoring him, I just get to work recalling everything I've learned, beginning with my Primary Muggle education, following up with my First year, and continuing until my ill-fated Fifth Year. Unsurprisingly, the DADA that year seems quite bare. Which reminds me…_

_"Tom," Twitch. "Was it Lucy who got Umbridge appointed at Hogwarts this year?"_

_"Yes, why?"_

_"Right, I've got a bone to pick with him." I catch his look, and feel the need to add "after all this, obviously!"_

_"Undoubtedly."_

_After a moment's consideration, I resolve to put my Dark Arts knowledge (at this point close to non-existent) into a separate section, and then all the other… 'Extracurricular' learning – sword fighting, unarmed combat, etc. in yet another section. By this point, my library's looking quite full. Hmm… Might as well try._

_On the other side of the space, I imagine a large TV set taking up the entire space. After a moment's consideration, I make it thinner, as its size made it take up most of the remaining space with just the depth. (Remember this is, like, the '90s, not 2015). I decide to check in on Tom. He seems confused. Hmmm… Why's that?_

_"And what, might I ask, is that monstrosity?"_

_"It's an ostrich. Honestly, Tom," Twitch. "What does it look like?"_

_"Fine, but what is it doing in your mind?"_

_"Well, I thought: why have memories which matter more about the sight, smell, touch, etc. in a book? It makes no sense. I could always make a Pensieve, but this called to me more. Besides, there's nothing that says I can't just do this:"_

_Holding my wand up, I picture all my memories collecting at on point, and slowly, a massive ball of light appears at the tip of the wand. Under the once again openly shocked gaze of Tom, it warps into the shape of a DVD, down to the hole in the centre, and I put it into the machine. To test it, I turn on the TV. Immediately images start showing, but with the full range of senses in as well. I try thinking about the time I was told about Magic, and it immediately shows on the screen. Good. Now for a harder test… I think about what I remember of my mum, hoping, desperately… An image appears on the screen. It's of a woman, smiling down at me, and she's holding a bottle with her. Joy fills me. I can finally see my mum again!_

_"As much as I hate to end this, Potter, we really should get on with working on your walls." Is Tom really being sarcastic about this? It's important to me! Hmm… Well, if he can…_

_"Fiiiine." I see his mask slip, just slightly, as a flicker of annoyance passes over. God I missed seeing. Can't have it for long though… I'm really going to need that charm adapted…_

_"We can start working on that afterwards. We started this in the morning, so should have time after lunch to begin." I grin madly. I want to be able to have at least some semblance of something like sight again…_

_"Brilliant."_

_"Walls." I turn to the edge of my mind… That was a weird thing to say. Anyway, the boundaries that I presume I simply set for myself aren't too far away. A short walk later, we're there. Now, how to go about this…? Start with something small, I suppose… Or I could just go all the way._

_Let's start with walls. Hogwarts' walls are good. Let's try that. I try simply thinking of Hogwarts… Hmmm… That's not working. Lets try something different… Interposing it over? I imagine the Entrance Hall, the look from inside, and picture it in front of me… Wow! That worked. Best to check though. I wonder…_

_I walk out the door, and turn back. Ok, not what I was hoping for. There's nothing there. Wait. Oh, of course, I went for inside. Ok, let's just skip the middle step… I picture Hogwarts suddenly appearing around my mind's boundaries. That seems to work. At least, mostly. It seems… I don't know, faint?_

_"That will get better over time." I start. I'd forgotten about Tom. Turning around, I see him observing me thoughtfully. "I must say, I'm impressed. Not only did you work it out by yourself, but Hogwarts is quite a big undertaking. Keep working on it every night. You shouldn't need me now, and we can start working on adapting the charm." Yes! I did it! Now, how to get out? Suddenly, I realise what felt weird about here. There's something pulling at me, constantly. Meh. Might as well see what that is._

_Following the pull is easier said than done, but… There we go. Oh, I see. It's the way back to the light. What is this anyway? Wait. No… There. Some golden sparks? I remember that… When I first got my wand! What, is this my… Magic? Oh. The pull is to my core, my centre. Where I belong, truly. Awesome. Well, I got here to begin with by going towards it. The way out is probably the same._

"Masters?" I hear a timid voice ask. Ah. Tilly's here. Well, I was right about the way back.

"Speak, Elf." Yep, it's just me that he sounds like a real person to. To everyone else, he's scary as ever.

"Tilly had orders to tell the Masters when Lunches would be served."

"Bring it to my private Dining Room."

"Yes Master."

"Now, the charm" Finally, Tom's talking about it! Just two weeks to go until I go back to School. I was starting to worry

"Yes. Where do we start?"

"You know the basic version, do you not?" Oh please. It's not such a difficult rune arrangement. Wait. Wow. Have I really started thinking like that? A few weeks ago I had no idea where I'd start.

**A/N By the way, just a warning: the next bit is discussing of the technical aspects of the manipulation of Runes its consequences taking into account Arithmancy. If you don't want to read it, just skip to the next one of these. Now, most people just have a few Runes in their stories, basically just 'oh, I'll put some protection runes on me, and I'll be untouchable'. Shit like that. I don't like that. You have been warned.**

"A vision Rune, in the _alarums _arrangement with the Norse runes for general physical objects and _Humanis_. This is linked through the Egyptian loop to a second _alarums_ arrangement, this time with two of the basic European runes for physical objects and people, and a variable loop argument. This allows for a reliable sensing of them, along with a warning varying in intensity for different speeds, sizes and mass." Wow, I sound like Hermione…

"Very well done. You've picked up that very quickly." Is it sad to say I'm extremely proud to get praise from the Dark Lord? "In order to make it sense magic, we'd obviously need to use the runes for directed magic, along with those for Light and Dark magic, in an identification array." I see a flaw there… I wouldn't know what it was, just if it was Light or Dark in origin.

"Surely it would be a good idea to use the adaptation we thought up?" I can almost feel Tom's interest piqued from where I sit.

"You mean where we extended the loops using Vickorey's theory of extents?"

"Don't forget the Ankh we needed to solve the inequality problem."

"Ah yes. So, with the extension, we would be able to add in an advanced Rune for naming and an identification rune… But from which alphabet?"

"The Japanese array has a good amount of accuracy to it." I remember Tom teaching me about it last week. Wow. Was it seriously only last week that I got this sorted?

"True… Then we need a variable distance sensor… Obviously the Younger Futhark rune for distance and another for any sort of dimensional measurement… I believe… _dagsslátta_ along with _faðmr_. Then use a two-pronged connector arrangement to join the two with a variator."

"That would solve the issue of sensing over a choice of distance. But then how would we connect it to the two physical and two magical sensory arrays? Thume's Law dictates we can't use any basic loops… Perhaps a Pentacle?" I hear a snort. Hey! It was an idea!

"That, Potter, wouldn't give us _half_ the power the arrangement needs. Besides, we need a more closely knit connection. Use Merlin's chains to connect them securely, and then a Octagram within Dymsir's bolt."

**A/N End academic rant. Sorry guys!**

"Well. That was simpler than I expected."

"You realise that we just discussed issues far above even NEWT standard, do you not?

"Really? I'm a really fast learner…"

"The teacher is half the battle."

"Wow. I really had the odds against me then, didn't I?" Ouch, stinging hexes are _not_ fun. Oh well. Definitely worth it.

"but yes, as I was saying: NEWT level requires fluency in the basic European Rune alphabet and Norse runes, with approximately half for the Norwegian, Swiss and Finnish variations. Finally, little knowledge of the Advanced European alphabet is also required. In terms of arrangements and loops, the basic loops are required, along with Thume's Law, of course, along with very limited knowledge of the more complex loops. Arrangements are more need-to-know, as it depends on the work the individual student is working on. Certainly the _alarums_, _protectum _Mark I-IV, and the _alucinatio _series."

"But we did most of that in two weeks." How does that work? Why does it take them what? 5 years to get that stuff down?"

"I believe it is the norm in Hogwarts to not keep students learning a single subject for 6 hours at a time, and to allow them more than 5 hours of sleep each night." Hmmm… You know, I think he just _might_ have a point there.

"They really should make a _tempus_ for blind people." A pause. I think I may have just thrown Tom for a loop with my apparent non sequitur.

"There isn't much call for them, as most eye damage is solved with a few spells and possibly a potion. Most people haven't heard of such a blinding spell as was used on you that night." Oh yeah, that reminds me.

"By the way, do you have any idea who did that?"

"I'm pleased to say I do know. It was one of my Outer Circle, who had apparently been looking through the library in the manor and had stumbled across a Tome of crippling spells." You're kidding! Oh, Tom better not have killed him. The bastard's mine!

"What did you do with him?" Please, please, please don't say he's dead….

"I locked him in the dungeons and instructed a House Elf to provide him with nutrition potions every day to make sure he doesn't dies on us. I thought you could make an example of him when I introduce you to my Death Eaters." I grin, this time in no way similar to Padfoot's own mischievous smiles. No, this was far more… Predatory.

"I think I can wait that long. When were you going to introduce me?"

"First, we must take you to Knockturn Alley to get you a cloak and mask. We need to keep you… Separate in dress to them , but still similar. Then I wish for you to go on a mission to prove your skills to the others." Well, I don't think we should wait.

"Right then, let's go get my clothing."

"You know, somehow I knew you wouldn't want to wait. However, I cannot accompany you. I will leave that job to Bellatrix. She will accompany you to a shop in Knockturn Alley that can provide you with custom masks, charmed not to be removed except by the wearer, and only through their own will, not forced or through compulsion, not even _Imperio_."

"Perfect. When can we go?" I hear the rustle of clothing as Tom obviously stands.

"Bellatrix!" the door opens with the barest of sounds as the latch releases. Her footsteps sound across the floor, joined by the sweep of her robes around her brushing the wooden floorboards. I grin manically. Finally! Time to go be stylish…

I feel, rather than see, the change as we step from Diagon Alley to its dark neighbour. Under my dark, obscuring hood and cloak, I know nothing of my face can be seen. Bella is probably wearing the same, and the hood is playing hell with my hearing. The heavy material was very difficult to hear through, and it's a relief when – finally – we stop outside the clothing store – it caters to the shady and people who don't really want to be seen in Madam Malkin's. Not that what they provided would ever be seen in Malkin's store. As we step through the entrance, the contrast immediately becomes apparent – what was dulled before is now completely silent. I stay close to Bella, wary of hitting anything and giving away my blindness.

"What can I do yer for?" Well, that's a definite contrast, right there. Interesting that the gruffer one is for the clothing store. Oh well.

"I require a number of identical cloaks, all pure black on the outside, with an inner lining of dark green."

"Alrigh'. Anything else?"

"Yes. I also desire duelling robes of dark red, with silver highlights, and a gold collar."

"I can do tha'. Material?"

"Acromantula silk for both. I also want you to make dragonhide armour – I am aware you have a large amount of high-quality Ukrainian Ironbelly. That should do nicely."

"Alrigh'." Oooh, he's not so happy now. Well, I guess the fact that I know about that would be rather annoying to the man.

"I expect you to be done within 5 hours. I know this is within your skills."

"O' course!" Ah, it's so easy to keep these sort of people happy… A simple compliment on their skills, a nice challenge with reasonable deadline, and they're in heaven… I smirk underneath the hood.

We make our way back out of the store, to what is presumably the mask store. Our entrance is once again to silence. I allow Bella to lead me up to the counter, where I presume the shopkeeper is standing, my cane making a sharp clack every time it hits the floor.

"Can I help you, sir, madam?" Bella makes to speak, but I cut her off. I have very specific instructions for the man, and I don't need her help here.

"Yes. I want you to make me a mask. It needs to have the anti-removal charms you are so famed for, along with a voice distortion charm."

"Of course, sir. Will it be custom?"

"Yes." I pass over a sketch of the mask that I had made for me, under my very specific instructions, and had Tom check, as I obviously couldn't myself. He had been very pleased with how it looked, at the time.

"Very good sir. Madam, do you nee-" Apparently Bella's an impatient girl. Who knew?

"No, I do need. We will return in 4 hours, and I expect you to have it completely finished by that time. You will be recompensed handsomely."

"Of course madam, sir."

I again allow Bella to lead me out and towards another store,

Leaving the store we head to the other essential place to visit while we're here. The less than legal wand store tucked away a little way further in. Run by a vampire, it's pretty much impossible to find without know where it is, and even then you have to pass the security. A _very_ private vampire in her wand store. Ah, the oddities of life…

About thirty minutes later, we're stood in front of the woman who would hopefully be making my new wand. Even if it didn't fit as well as my holly one, I need one without the trace. Tom's manor is warded to prevent it, along with pretty much every other tracing device, but my mission, on the other hand…

"Good evening, Madame Lestrange. Might I enquire as to who your companion is?"

"You may call me Rune for now." Wow. This one's powerful. And… Amused? What?

"Very well, Master Rune. I presume it is you I am to serve today?"

"If you would be so kind." Surprisingly polite, too. Well, if they were wrong about Tom, stands to reason they'd get other things wrong too. Namely Vampires being raging killers.

"Very well. If you would permit me to lead you to the backroom, I will endeavour to work around your inability to see." Wait, what? How does she know that? How could she tell? She feels even more amused now. I guess she can sense my surprise. "You never looked directly at me, Master Rune. Even through the hood, I can tell that you were always looking just to the side of me." Damn. I'm much better than I was, but obviously not quite enough. "It doesn't matter to me. You have as much right to service from me as any others who see me, especially given your obvious association with Madame Lestrange here." Well, I guess it can't do me too much harm.

"If I might, what is your name?"

"A tad forward of you, especially your own wish to remain nameless, Master Rune." Oh yeah. That is a good point.

"I apologise for that, I have no doubt I would have full privacy here, especially given that Bella's know to you, but I would prefer for no trace of me to be here."

"I understand, and I take no offense at your reticence. It is wise not to trust people on Knockturn Alley, I have found. My name is Veronica, and I am glad to make your acquaintance, Master Rune." Awesome. This, being the first vampire I've met, is a pretty good first impression, as far as that goes.

We enter a more wide-open room than the main storefront, and I can feel the magical buzz pervading the room. Ingredient and crafting room, then.

Veronica speaks: "I'm going to need your blood for the next step." Really? Blood's a very potent magical ingredient. I'd rather not simply give Veronica some, especially since she's a vampire. On the other hand, she clearly has Bella's respect, enough for her to entrust her name to the woman. What to do… I need the wand. I'm just going to have to trust her. I put my hand out of the cloak, holding it out for the knife she no doubt wanted me to use. Obviously realising my intentions, she put it into my hand, allowing me a short fell of her hand. The skin was cold as ice… Almost like the feel of a ghost going through you, just more… deadly feeling. If that's a thing… I don't think it is. Only way to describe it, really.

As I make the cut in my finger, I hear a sharp intake of breath from very near to hand. What's wrong? Is it the blood? I would have thought, if everyone needed to do this, she would be used to it by now…

"Anything wrong, Madam Veronica?"

"Your blood… It almost hums with power… I've only come across this once before, and that was very dim, having been taken from its donor almost half a century earlier." Oooh. Vintage meal. Does it even work like that? "But that's impossible… Nevermind. Forget I spoke of it. Just know that your blood contains a powerful gift." Ummm… Ok…? "Anyway, that should be enough blood now. In fact, that should be more than sufficient." With a wave, my finger was healed.

"Right." So… What now?

"I must first put a drop of blood on each receptacle on each of my ingredients cabinets. If an ingredient or wood is suited to you, the cabinet it is in will give off a faint glow, and I can narrow down my search. I'll then need to put a drop of blood on the lids or the actual wood, in the case of the wand wood. If it's suited to you, it will glow again. If not, the blood will simply be expelled." Sounds simple enough.

I hear Veronica's almost imperceptible footsteps make their way around the room, pausing every few steps, presumably to drip the blood.

"I have your wand's ingredients." Wow. That was quick.

"Brilliant. What are they?"

"The wand itself will be made of ebony and rosewood, an interesting combination, telling of power and death." Interesting. Yeah. Definitely the word I'd use. I guess vampires just have a warped sense of things, being undead themselves. "Your core will be combination again. It's unusual enough to have either the wood or core to be dual, but both… Suffice it to say, this wand will be very specific to you, the user. The core is vampire tooth and basilisk eye." The hell? That's a _wand core ingredient_?!

"Basilisk _eye?_"

"Yes. An unusual core, but the basilisk is famed for deadly vision, after all." Don't I know it. "You may be interested to know that it is in fact one of my own teeth I shall be using, and, infused as it is with your blood, it should be very potent." Wow. I don't know much about vampires, but Tom told me they don't give out teeth lightly…

"My thanks, madam Veronica."

"I will now begin the process of making the wand. This should take about 1 hour. I would normally invite you to peruse my library, but given your current state…"

"Don't worry, Madam Veronica. I can simply wait."

"Of course, Master Rune."

An hour later and we finally leave the store, my new wand in a wand holster on my forearm. Wow. Two hours on just the wand. It's a beauty, Bella assures me. Dark red rosewood swirled with the even darker colours of the ebony… I don't doubt it is a sight to behold. Shame I can't see it…

We still have about an hour until everything's ready. Enough for a quick look in Borgin and Burke's. My treat, of course. Can't let my date pay for anything, now can I?

Another hour later, and about 100 Galleons lighter (how do you even spend that much on some dark artefacts, anyway?), I'm lead back to the mask store to collect my identity while on Tom's missions.

"Madame. Sir, I have your mask."

"Thank you. What do you think of it, my dear?" We'd decided not to use names for either the mask or the robe salesmen. Neither could really be trusted. Veronica would never willingly help the Light anyway, especially if it meant giving away the identity of customers.

"I think it is perfect. You shall have to try it on later."

"Of course. My thanks, my man."

"My pleasure, sir. Madame. The cost will be 150 galleons." Hmm. That was quite a reasonable price for such a thing. Fair enough.

"Of course."

Another 150 galleons down, we move to the clothing store. Here I should receive the rest of my costume. Heh. Like a performer. I suppose I will be.

"Yer cloaks, robes an' armour, jus' as I said."

"Very well done." A nudge from Bella. One. All is fine with the robes then.

"500 galleons, then." Merlin! I guess dragonhide armour is pretty pricey. Makes sense.

Back at Tom's manor, we quickly make our way to his office, with a short stop at my quarters for me to change into my identity. Now all I need is a name for it. Well, and the charm, but that shouldn't take to long. Bella knocks on the door, a sharp rap in the silence of the corridor.

"Enter."

We make our way in, and the sound of shifting clothes tells me Tom has turned to face us. I must make quite the sight, with my red and silver robes with the dark grey armour showing out the front of my heavy black cloak, itself showing green where the inner layer is exposed, around the robes. On my face, a pure white mask, with green eyes glowing out, the colour of the Killing Curse (obviously, not my eyes at this point, simply slight indentations which were charmed to glow, given my lack of need for eyeholes), and bottom of the mask covered in a grotesque smile, sliver teeth glinting between the blood red lips and the darkness between each tooth, in fact breathing holes. The right eye had a lighning bolt sketched through it, which was, in fact, the beginnings of Dymsir's Bolt. The runes for my charm would go in there, making it look, from the distance, almost solidly black, while closer inspection would reveal the complex but tiny carvings.

"I see the trip was a success. I must say, it looks far better than I had envisaged. I shall have Severus give you a combination nutrition and growth potion. It should give you the height you missed out on because of your _relatives_. The robes can be magically adjusted, of course.

The room opened, and Snape appeared. Obviously Tom had notified him of his plans while we were out. The man's footsteps faltered, obviously when he saw me, but soon started up again.

"You requested a nutrition/growth potion, my Lord?" Aaah, silky as always, Snape. I'm impressed you can keep it up even in the presence of Tom at his most intimidating and some unknown man in intimidating dress. I _am_ impressed. I almost want to rip off my mask to see his façade break. That would be bad, though. We can't trust the man. At least, not yet.

"Yes, Severus. My associate here has spent some time malnourished. He requires the full dose."

"My Lord, the full dose is only for those who have suffered for years in Azkaban-!"

"Severus, do not question me. When I say he requires the full dose, do please trust that I am not an incompetent." A shiver went down _my _spine, and I'm not even Marked.

"Of course, My Lord. My apologies." Footsteps approach me (hey, I'm getting so much better at this!). A potion held out to me, I presume, as he's stopped in front of me.

"You need to take this, and a second tomorrow evening. This should restore you to how you should be without the malnourishment you have suffered."

I begin to reach out for where I assume it is, but someone quickly moves their hand in front, taking the potion from somewhere above and to the right of where I had thought… Bella? She took the potion when I had no idea where it was… How kind of her. Never thought she'd be the type… Oh well.

"Rest assured, Snape, I will take the potion tonight." It's just wrong calling him 'Severus'. I guess he'll just assume Tom mentioned him before. Maybe it'll make him feel all fuzzy inside that his Master mentioned him to an 'associate'. Or maybe he'll be terrified of him being spoken of between The Dark Lord and a dangerous-looking, unknown, masked 'associate'. One of the two, anyway.

"You may go, Severus."

"Thank you, My Lord. Bellatrix…"

"You need not know my name, Snape." Oh, I should hopefully make him quake in his little boots… Or, I suppose, his all-black shoes and robe.

"Of course." Swift footsteps towards the entrance. Probably hurrying to tell the Old Man about his little meeting with Tom's 'associate'. The door opens, then closes with the softest of touch. Useful charm that.

"Now, Tom, let's get this whole rune carving sorted. Obviously, I can't help there, but you see where, and the bolt is already sketched. I'll take this potion now, while I wait." I collapse back onto the chair in front of Tom's desk. Good thing I know his office so well from my Occlumency and learning sessions here, isn't it? Bella guides my hand to the potion, and then takes the cork when I open it up. Wow. She's being really helpful here.

"Thank you Bella, but I think I'll be fine from now on." I hear the rustle of clothes as she… Turns to Tom? Oh! So that's why she's being so helpful! Tom told her to help me out. Makes sense.

"You may leave, Bellatrix."

"Thank you, My Lord." More footsteps to the door, then a second opening and closing of the door. Just me and Tom in the office now. And he's sitting at his desk, carving my way back to seeing again, mostly, into my mask. Must be difficult. There's not all that much space on the thing. Anyway. Potion.

I bring the vial to my lips, but pause. A momentary pause to just consider the possibility it's poison. Then it's gone again. Why would Tom agree, train me, just to poison me as he works on carving runes into a mask? It makes no sense. Oh well. I knock back the whole thing, and have to really work on not gagging. Merlin, that's putrid! It's worse than Skele-Grow, and that's _really_ saying something! Ugh. Now just to wait.

"I'm finished." Already? Wow. He's good.

"Checked it over?" I can just feel the disparaging look he's giving me. "Alright, alright, yes, you wouldn't have said you were done if you hadn't."

"Good." I feel the mask being pressed into my hands. I trace my fingers over the freshly carved runes. They're rough, a lattice of interlocking lines and curves that will give me sight. Finally. I'm tired of this dark world.

I raise the mask to my face, and feel it hugging my cheeks, the mask sealing onto my face…

Nothing's happening. No sudden change, no beautiful world opened up to me again. Not even the merest hint of _something_, _anything_. Just darkness. I can't even cry – the injuries tore my tear ducts apart. What went wrong? What did we forget? There must be something. The power wasn't equal? No, the Ankh… WHAT?

"Potter, are you alright?" Of course I'm not! It didn't work! Why-

Oh. I see.

"It needs to be on me." It's so clear now! How did we, two extremely proficient runists, miss this?

"I'm sorry?"

"Unless specified otherwise, the runes apply their effects to whatever they're carved on. Here, the mask."

"Ah." Yes, _ah_! Right. I need sight. Now.

"Get your wand, Tom."

"Why?"

"I can't take anymore time spent like this! Get your wand and _carve them on me_ NOW!" I can hear the rustle of clothing as Tom retrieves his wand from its holster. Feel it in front of me.

"Where?"

"The back of my neck, quickly!"

"Your clothing is in the way, Potter." I shove the chair back, and hear it crash as it falls backwards to the floor. In my haste, I'm amazed I don't damage my cloak as I hurriedly tear it off my body, then open up the first half of my robes, before just shedding it entirely. I'm standing there in just the trousers I always wear under robes, in front of the worst Dark Lord the world has seen for centuries, but I can't bring myself to care. I just need the runes carved. I don't care about anything in between.

"Sit down." I wave my hand, pulling the chair back up for me to collapse back into. "I warn you, I can't put a numbing charm on the area, as it would interfere with the magic of the runes themselves."

"I don't care, just get _on_ with it! I've taken your Cruciatus, I think I can take this!"

The pain is horrendous. As Tom uses a very specific carving hex, normally reserved for wood and stone, on my flesh, blood wells up, filling the magical symbols as he quickly draws them, but never going beyond. The blood would stay, held by the power of the runes, keeping the whole thing from healing. It would keep the charm working.

It took 10 minutes. Ten minutes of having my flesh carved open by Tom in intricate designs to fully form the combinations. All that remains is the Bolt. I take a few deep breaths, preparing for the pain. It doesn't help. It's been so long since I felt pain like this! The sharp slice of his spell, each new movement bringing new pain, and filling the area with magic. The bolt has to be precision made form, but I know Tom's good enough to do it quickly. Suddenly, the carving stops. The point is drawn. In the same moment, I'm assaulted with sensation. I can feel the chair underneath me as a vague warning forming the image in my mind. Tom's form is there too, down to the point where his robes meet his neck. I can _see_ it all! It's better than I had thought possible! It's not the same, but I can sense my surroundings, and it's marvellous!

"It's worked. It's worked! I can _see_!"

"Congratulations, Potter. Tomorrow you're going on your first mission. Before that, however, you need a name."

"Yes. We can think while I get dressed."

"Of course." Tom smirks. Merlin it's refreshing to actually see that. He walks back around his desk, and sits down gracefully. The movement is slightly blurred, the faint overlay of the last warning just behind. Colours are… Dulled. They shouldn't really be there at all. I guess that's the limited connection with the identification array, despite that being mainly for spells. My robes do actually look quite good as I put them on. Their Gryffindor red coincide nicely with the silver highlights.

"So, I need a name." In response Tom draws his wand and flicks it, causing a box float in from the other side of the room.

"Yes, and I also have some more equipment that you might wish to use on your assignment tomorrow. I simply ask you bring back proof of success, something sufficiently… Interesting to make the Death Eaters begin with respect for your abilities." Opening the box, I find myself looking at a large array of knives, two swords and a number of daggers. "Of course, I doubt you'll use certainly the swords for this mission, I simply ask that you take the time to educate yourself in the weapons' use while at Hogwarts." A mad grin makes its way to my face, not that anyone can see, given I've had my mask on the entire time.

"Of course." I pick out the daggers and their sheaths, strapping the latter to my legs, half hidden within my trousers, but still easily accessible. The swords go on either side of my hips in simple black scabbards. The knives, obviously made for throwing, given their size, simplicity and the sheaths coming in sets of five, I strap some to my waist and others to my back, in a spot where I can still easily reach one. All the sheaths are simple black leather, but the daggers have a certain… Ceremonial feel about them, despite their clear usage for fighting. Their simplicity was in itself ornate, somehow. The swords are short, straight with a slight curve back; tanto. Their handles a simple black; but had slight red and gold stitching. Altogether, the weapons are simple, but perfect for their purpose.

"Thank you, Tom. Now, shall we actually think of a name for myself?" Tom smirks, before lacing the fingers of his hands together and looking over them at me.

"As you wish. It should be something to show your purpose, while still not sounding too… Elegant. That is not your purpose, do you not agree?" At this point I'm nodding, and Tom smiles indulgently. "So, any ideas?"

"I was thinking something involving chaos and death. Perhaps Chaus?"

"Chaus?"

"It means both chaos and destruction." At this Tom smirks, and unlinks his hands, laying them flat on his oak desk.

"You've thought about this quite a lot, have you not?" I return the smirk.

"Of course."

"Well then. Welcome to my forces, Chaus."

"A pleasure to be here, Tom."

Chaus made his way across the debris-littered ground of the forest, ducking around trees and other obstacles, dark cloak swirling, giving brief glimpses of silver and red, as he came close to his destination: a house in the distance. As soon as it came into his sight, he quickened his pace, striding confidently through the slowly clearing forest. All too soon, he came to the edge of the clearing, which served as the edge of the wards as well.

Chaus smirked, clearly showing his mirth and disdain for the protections. These were hardly a challenge for him, even without his regular vision. In fact, even if he were still completely blind, these wards would be simplicity itself to remove. He reached into the pockets and drew out a stone, about the size and shape of a fist, carved with a complex array of runes, each design created to take down different types of ward. He placed it on the floor, and dripped some blood onto one of the runes, immediately healing his cut finger. The rune glowed a brilliant white, and Chaus added his own power to it, picking away at weak areas of the ward's weave, now shown by the light of the rune, and made far easier to take down by the same.

The wards quickly fell, and the man, tall and imposing, made his way quickly to the house itself. No alarms should have wrung, but he still quickly set up an anti-apparition ward around the area, to prevent the escape of his victim.

The door quickly yielded to his work, a number of powerful cutting curses required before it finally broke down. No point in having a runic array to prevent any who aren't named from opening the door if it can simply be broken down.

Striding across the floor, Chaus quickly took the stairs, still on the watch for any traps, but hardly surprised when he found none as he mad his way to the room of the house's single occupant. This door could simply be opened. Moving quietly, but still quickly, he removed the sleeping woman's wand, making a thorough search for others, before satisfied he'd found the only extra wand the woman had, hidden beneath the bed.

**A/N From on out, it gets decidedly more gory. If you didn't sign up for this, just go to the next one of these, where I'll tell you the results of this. Thanks for your understanding!**

Grinning, Chaus quickly conjured ropes, which then tied the woman's hands to the top of the bed, spread out to wither corner, and her legs to the bottom the same way, forcing the woman into a spread-eagled position in the centre of the bed. At this point, she was becoming more aware of her surroundings, but still not fully alert. Chaus solved this be use of a slightly overpowered cutting curse, making her nightshirt hang limply from her shoulders, exposing her chest, and some power spilling through to lightly cut her stomach. This caused the woman's eyes to open wide, as she realised her position and saw the strange, dark man standing over her.

"Good evening, Miss Vance. I trust you slept well?" The eerie green eyes shone down on her, completely expressionless, the teeth of the mask reflecting the light slightly.

"W-who are you? What d-do you w-want?"

"Why, I want information, Miss Vance. Are you willing to tell me what I want to know?" Here the woman took up a new, defiant gaze.

"Never!" She spat in Chaus' face. He simply waved his hand and the mask was clean again. Then he drew a dagger, tracing it down her exposed belly, before suddenly slicing at it, making a deep gash, and forcing her to bite her lip to stop from crying out..

"Anything now, or must I continue?"

A shake of the head. She obviously doesn't trust herself to open her mouth. Chaus simply slashed her again, on the stomach, shoulders, again, again, her cries of pain sounding above the sound of the blood running from her wounds and staining her bed.

Suddenly, he changed the direction of his cut mid-strike, instead cutting open her pyjama trousers. Two more cuts, and the pieces fell to the floor. Now completely exposed, Vance shivered as the cold air from outside blew across her skin. She knew she couldn't tell the bastard anything – she had to keep the other members safe.

"Now, Miss Vance, will you tell me where the Order Safe-houses are, and where Potter is being kept?"

"I will n-never help you, you bastard!"

"Oooh. That almost sounded defiant! Well done Miss Vance!" Chaus was really getting into it now, enjoying the feeling of complete power over the woman. He started slashing her legs, drawing long lines of blood over her lower legs, and slowly moving further up, closer to her waist. A sudden sharp movement, and a second dagger imbedded itself in the woman's left foot. The blood spurted out, and it seemed that Vance was almost completely covered in blood, making it difficult to see the actual wounds. The woman had long since given up on not crying out, and each slash had her almost screaming now, begging Chaus to stop. But all this only made him go faster, slashing her harder, deeper, and ever closer to her opening. The woman was starting to feel faint, but just when she thought she'd fall into unconsciousness, a release from the torture being inflicted on her body, Chaus stopped. Sighing, he reached into his pocket, and withdrew a potion. Roughly grabbing her head, he forced her mouth open and poured the concoction down her throat. Immediately the woman felt strength rush back into her system, and she realised her torturer had brought blood replenishers for just this occurrence. He then took up his bloodied daggers and sliced directly above her opening, causing her to scream in pain as the sensitive area was ravaged by the blade.

"Tell me what I want to know, or I will stick this in you and force it up."

"N-no! Please don't! Oh M-merlin, p-please don't!"

"Then tell me!" Chaus screamed in her face. "Tell me where the Order Safe-houses are and where they're keeping Potter!"

"Please…" She was whispering now. Chaus leaned in to hear what she said. "I'll tell you, just please stop it…"

"Good girl. I will stop, just tell me what I asked."

"T-there are 9 safe-houses, but I only know of 5! 12 Grimmauld Place HQ, my house, Daedalus Diggles House in London, Mundungus Fletcher's hideout on Knockturn Alley, Lupin's cottage, The Burrow and Shell Cottage!" Chaus ran his hand down the woman's body, making her shudder as he hit her many slashes.

"And Potter?" The woman was crying again now.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She took a deep breath. "He lives on Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey!" And she broke down into sobs now, all composure gone. She had betrayed the Order, and this bastard could now find Potter. Chaus spoke.

"Thank you, Miss Vance." And embedded his dagger in her opening, pushing all of the 6" dagger but the tip of the handle into her opening. She screamed in pain, before Chaus grabbed her tongue, pulling it to its greatest stretch, and bringing his dagger down on it. As her cries were renewed from the agony of her missing tongue, ruined opening and countless lacerations and stab wounds all over her body, Chaus smirked, and turned to leave, tearing the dagger through the stopping its direct path upwards. Her screams grew ever louder and high-pitched, and Chaus, now openly laughing at her and turning back to her, an idea having formed, raised his dagger to her face and stabbed it into her eye socket, carving around as she struggled desperately but In vain, his grip on her head like iron. With a final abrupt pull, the dagger was removed, and her right eye came with it, streaming blood. Chaus caught it, cleaning it with his wand, and floated it into the ornate box he had brought specifically for this purpose, with the tongue, which he had before been holding to her other eye for her to see. With his dagger, he quickly carved a complex array Tom had shown him a couple of weeks ago, which forced a person not to kill themselves, but to kill them in the most painful way possible if someone tried to use any healing spells on them, and forced another two blood replenishers into her, before untying her, and leaving her, slowly dying of blood loss, in pure agony from the wounds littering her body, as well as half-blind and unable to speak. He laughed as he walked out, before apparating out, leaving the house, making sure to set off the passive alarm on just the house for apparition.

**A/N Aaaandd…. We're done! Basic overview: Chaus gets location of 5 of the 9 Order Hideouts: 12 Grimmauld Place HQ, my house, Daedalus Diggles House in London, Mundungus Fletcher's hideout on Knockturn Alley, Lupin's cottage, The Burrow and Shell Cottage. Chaus leaves her dying, and with a rune array to stop her from killing herself ****_but_**** that will kill her painfully if any healing spell is used on her.**

Albus Dumbledore was woken from his sleep in the Headmaster's Quarters by the ringing of magical alarms.

Specifically, the alarms indicating the extreme danger of one Emmeline Vance, as someone had just apparated in her house.

Albus wasted no time in hurrying to his Floo, waving his hand to change his pink pyjamas to robes, and, grabbing some Floo Powder, he threw it on the fire as he stepped into it, shouting

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

The Floo deposited the old wizard in the living room, where, even this late, Sirius and Remus were sitting on the sofa, reminiscing about their school days with young Nymphadora Tonks. When the three saw Albus come out of the fireplace, however, they quickly jumped to their feet, and Remus asked

"Albus, what's wrong?"

"I want you and Tonks to hurry and apparate to Emmeline Vance's house. Someone has just tripped the apparition alarm we have on the house." He addressed Remus, but it was Nymphadora who answered:

"Of course, Headmaster." Sirius, of course, jumped in

"Isn't there anything I can do to help, Albus?"

"Yes, Sirius: I want you to send a Patronus message to Alastor, telling him to meet the other two there."

"Sure." Drawing his wand, Sirius cast the spell, and a large, glowing white dog bounded out of the tip. He bent down to give it the message, and it sped off, disappearing through the wall.

Remus and Tonks had already apparated to the boundaries of the wards, and were running towards the house, wands drawn. A grizzled man appeared beside them with a pop, and immediately started hobbling to the entrance. The other two slowed down for him to keep up. The grizzled man spoke, his voice gruff and hard.

"Wards are down. Whoever did this has to be a powerful caster." The other two nodded.

They cautiously entered the house, Moody first, with a shield up around him, followed by Remus and Tonks bringing up the rear. They heard moans coming from above them, and, looking about them constantly, they made their way up. Moody started searching the other rooms upstairs, while Remus and Tonks crept to the source of the moaning, the main bedroom.

The sight that greeted them inside was enough to make both battle-hardened Order members gasp in shock. Emmeline Vance lay on her bed, covered in drying blood, staring at the doorway, one eye missing, a bloody socket all that remained, lacerations covering her completely naked body. Further inspection showed her tongue to have been cut off, and her belly to have been ripped open from inside her vagina.

Tonks, having been trained in situations similar to, if far less serious than, this, quickly went over, a field healing spell on her lips, when something among the lacerations caught her eye: A rune array. She immediately stopped, knowing what magic could do to a rune arrangement, and called Remus over. He went about trying to decipher its purpose, as Tonks called for Moody.

Moody hobbled in, seemingly completely unfazed by the sight of the tortured woman, as Remus completed his translation of the runes.

"The bastard!" Remus shouted, completely furious at what he'd found.

"What is it, Lupin?" Moody asked as he limped over.

"These runes prevent the person they're carved on from killing themselves, but also kill the victim extremely painfully if any healing spell is cast on them!"

At this, Tonks turned and ran out of the room, and sounds of vomiting could be heard through the bathroom door.

"Well, we have to use Muggle means until we can remove those runes. Propono _vulnera_!"

At this, Emmeline's back arched as she screamed in yet greater agony, before cutting out as her organs fully dissolved.

"DAMN THEM!" Remus roared. "They must have used left it general enough to include diagnosis spells!"

He promptly ran out of the room, no doubt trying to track the assailant by the scent of blood. Tonks and Moody searched the room, only finding a single word, written on the floor on the other side of the bed, in blood:

'They know Privet Drive'.

**A/N**

**Well there you go guys! Took me long enough, I know, but the length should hopefully make up for that.**

**Oh, by the way: I'm sorry about the changes in tense. I know it's stupid, but I just wrote how I wanted. It's also really DIFFICULT to A: do my style of writing, especially those comments after speech, in first person AND past tense, and B: KEEP THE PRESENT GOING. Eventually I gave up, and wrote whatever I felt was right for that point. The result is a mismatched mass of the two, vaguely resembling, I hope, a story. Also, if you didn't notice or didn't care about the tense changes, feel free to ignore this message.**

**Please don't tear chunks out of me for my way of doing Occlumency. You know how Snape was doing the fast track? Well, it didn't work. Tom has his own fast track, which is perhaps a little closer to the normal method. Just faster.**

**Also, I LOVE doing the Runes and Arithmancy stuff. Seriously. How could you not, given JK gave us pretty much a blank slate to work with! And, as I said earlier, I don't like the simple way most people seem to do it. It's a stupidly difficult course, even for Hermione, for a reason, guys!**

**I'd like to answer some reviews now, if you don't mind. You don't like it, just skip it.**

**Penny is wise: I have no idea what you mean, sorry**

**Seriously guys, review, please! I know you're reading it, and does it really take so long to drop a review? It's not as if I'll bite or anything!**

**Well, I say that…**


End file.
